Careless Whisper
by cutechica
Summary: Sean screws up once again. And this time, it may cause him the girl he loves. ONE SHOT


Careless Whisper

A/N: Hey hey! Here's another Degrassi one-shot! I promise I'm working on Saving You, but I'm getting kind of stuck on it. If you have any ideas, please feel free to email them to me at Enjoy the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi (sadly), and Wham owns the lyrics to "Careless Whisper".

Note: In this story, the two characters are in their first year of college.

_

* * *

_

_Time can never mend  
The careless whispers of a good friend  
To the heart and mind  
Ignorance is kind  
There's no comfort in the truth  
Pain is all you'll find_

Sean ran a hand through his light brown hair. He couldn't believe that, once again, he had broken her heart. Once again, he had screwed up when it came to her. They were older now. He was older now. He should have learned from his mistakes. But, instead, he keeps on screwing up. This time, though, would be the last time.

* * *

_Should've known better, oh yeah..._

He knew better than to go behind her back and sleep with Ashley. It was grade 7 all over again. Just this time, it went further. He couldn't believe that he had let Ashley seduce him like that. He couldn't believe that he had gotten drunk enough to let Ashley seduce him like that. And now, he's paying for it. Big time.

* * *

_I feel so unsure  
As I take your hand and lead you to the dance floor  
As the music dies, something in your eyes  
Calls to mind the silver screen  
And all its sad good-byes_

He had tried to make things better, but it didn't work. He knew it wouldn't work. He had screwed up one to many times. For her, this was the last straw. The only up side to all of this was the fact that Ashley hadn't gotten pregnant. He stared at the bottle in front of him. This time, he was going to do better. He knew she would never give him another chance, but he felt like he had to try. He wanted to be with her. He loved her with all of his heart. And to know that he threw that away killed him inside.

* * *

_I'm never gonna dance again  
Guilty feet have got no rhythm  
Though it's easy to pretend  
I know you're not a fool  
Should've known better than to cheat a friend  
And waste the chance that I've been given  
So I'm never gonna dance again  
The way I danced with you_

She had, after four long years, finally given him another chance. His final chance. And he screwed it up and lost her forever. He wasted his last chance on a one night stand. And he knew she would find out. Things traveled fast in that small town. Especially when the girl you slept with is best friends with your fiancée's close friend. Yeah, fiancée. He was going to marry her and have the perfect life with her. But now, all of that was gone.

_

* * *

__Time can never mend  
The careless whispers of a good friend  
To the heart and mind  
Ignorance is kind  
There's no comfort in the truth  
Pain is all you'll find_

He felt so helpless, so lost, so………stupid. He knew that she was his one true love. But, he also knew that he would never get another chance with her. He wished he had never gone to that party. He should have known that something like this would happen. He wished she could have gone to the party. If she had gone, none of this would have happened. He'd still be engaged to the love of his life, and not sitting at home alone with a bottle of whiskey in front of him.

* * *

_I'm never gonna dance again  
Guilty feet have got no rhythm  
Though it's easy to pretend  
I know you're not a fool  
Should've known better than to cheat a friend  
And waste the chance that I've been given  
So I'm never gonna dance again  
The way I danced with you_

All that kept going through his mind was how stupid he was. He was stupid for getting drunk. He was stupid for sleeping with Ashley. He was stupid for thinking that she wouldn't find out. He was stupid for believing that he wouldn't screw this up again. He was just stupid.

* * *

_Never without your love_

And now he sat all alone at his kitchen table with nothing but the alcohol to keep him company. Funny. This is how he got into this mess to begin with.

* * *

_Tonight the music seems so loud  
I wish that we could lose this crowd  
Maybe it's better this way  
We'd hurt each other with the things we'd want to say  
We could have been so good together  
We could have lived this dance forever  
But now who's gonna dance with me?  
Please stay_

He threw the bottle on the floor, watching the glass break and the remainder of its contents splash on the hard linoleum. He wanted to pick up the phone and call her and apologize to her and tell her how much he loved her and make everything okay again. But, he knew that it would never happen. Nothing would be okay ever again. Not unless, by some miracle, she forgave him and took him back. If he called her now, they would just yell at each other and hurt each other more. He didn't want to hurt her anymore. He loved her too much.

* * *

_And I'm never gonna dance again  
Guilty feet have got no rhythm  
Though it's easy to pretend  
I know you're not a fool  
Should've know better than to cheat a friend  
And waste the chance that I've been given  
So I'm never gonna dance again  
The way I danced with you_

The phone rang, bringing him out of his thoughts. He picked it up.

"Hello?" The caller could tell that something was wrong. He was depressed. It was hard to miss.

"Hey. It's me." He couldn't believe it. She was calling him. Maybe there was hope after all.

"Emma. I didn't think you would call me."

"Yeah. I just wanted to let you know that I still love you. Even after what happened, I still love you."

"You do?"

"Of course. I'll always love you. No matter what."

"Then give me another chance. Please. I promise I won't screw up this time. Just give me one more chance. I'm begging you."

"Sean, we both know that I can't. As much as I want to, I can't. At least, not now. Maybe in a few years. But not now."

"Then why-"

"You need to know that I still love you. You need to know that you still have my heart. But, you also need to know that you hurt me and that I can't forgive you right now. That's why I called. So, I love you. Bye Sean." And, without waiting for a reply, she hung up.

"Bye Emma. I love you, too." He placed the phone back on the hook. He sat down in the chair, placed his head in his hands, and let the tears flow.

* * *

_(Now that you're gone) Now that you're gone  
(Now that you're gone) What I did so wrong, so wrong  
That you had to leave me alone_


End file.
